Trying To Survive
by buildabear94
Summary: A story about a girl named Miley how is simply trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

I had just come home from..i put my school bad down and walked to kitchen to get myself a sandwich..i was starving, I didn't eat anything at school because it was meatloaf. I **HATE** meatloaf and I always had. The phone rang so I went to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Miley Cyrus?"  
"Yes who are you?" I was confused..people never call me except from my friends..but they call my on my cellphone  
"I'm Ana and I'm calling from the hospital to say that your parents have been car accident and sadly they didn't survive"  
I felt the tears run down my face..my heart stopped..i didn't breath..i was too shocked..they are DEAD!? It felt like my heart was in thousand pieces..mom and dad are..dead..  
"Miss Cyrus? Hello? Are you still there?"  
"Y-Yes"  
I couldn't remember to the rest of the conversation the morning after..i was tired..i only slept from like 5 minutes..I spent my night crying..I tried to pinch myself..I tried to convince myself that I was just dreaming a nightmare..but I now it wasn't true..my worst fear had happened..they really was dead.

The next three hours..i was just laying in my bed doing nothing..suddenly the doorbell rang..  
I got up and walked to the door and opened the door the see Demi..my best friend since we where two years old..first she stood there with a smile on her face but that smile quickly dissipeard when she saw how I looked. My hair was all messy..I had mascara on my checks from crying..my eyes was swollen and red..yeah I was a mess.  
"Miley..whats wrong? What happened?" I saw how worried and scared she was.  
"Come in..i-i don't wanna talk out here"  
Demi walked in and sat down on the couch, still with a worried face and looked at me waiting for me to tell her what happened. I sat down also and took a deep breath.  
"Mom and dad died"  
"They died!? When? Where? How?"  
"Yesterday in a car accident on the way home"  
I couldn't hold back my tears..i let them run down my face. Demi wiped my tears from my checks and hugged me. After 3 minutes she let go and looks at me.  
"Have you told anyone more than me?  
"No"  
Demi stands up still looking at me.  
"Go take a shower and change then you and me are going to talk to my parents"  
"No I don't want anyone more people to know..Demi please"  
"No where gonna do this for you own good Miles..now go" she pushed me against the bathroom.  
I opened the bathroom door and closed it. I took of my dirty cloths and turned on the shower.  
I needed that shower..i could stop thinking for a little while..be free from the problem for 10 minutes. The best shower I ever had. When I where done I stepped out from the shower,wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my room to change. A simple white t-shirt and jeans was the only clothes I had who has clean. Mom was supposed to clean today. Some tears run down my face but I quickly wiped them away and walked back to Demi. She stood up and looked at me.  
"You ready to go Miles?" I nodded and we walked out to her car. My life was all ready up-side-down but I knew it gonna change a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

For you who have read chapter one..first mileys name was miley but then i changed but i decieded to change mileys and demis name back again. This is FICTIONAL!!

It was 7pm when we arrived at Demi's house. It had start raining so we hurried inside. I walked like an zombie to the door. Demi opened the door and we walked in. Only Demi's mom was home.  
"Hey sweetie, hey Miley" Demi's mom smiled at us.  
"Do you want a cookie? I just baked them"  
"No thanks mom..um me and Miley need to talk to you..or actually its more Miley..mom you know  
the accident they told us about a couple hours ago?  
"Yeah what about it? Demi's mom looked confused at us..worried..and confused actually. Demi's serious tone and face and my sad face she knew something was wrong..really wrong.  
"It was Miley's mom and dad how was in the accident..they didn't survive"  
"oh-my-god..oh Miley I'm so sorry..how are you feeling?"  
"Not so good"  
"Well your welcome to stay with us as long as you need"  
"Thank you so much"  
Dem grabbed some cookies and we walked up to her room.  
"I thought we could go get the extra bed and then we'll go get some of the stuff you need like clothes and your toothbrush"  
"Eh yeah thats sounds good to me..thanks Demi"  
After we where done fixing to extra bed we walked out to Demi's car and drove back to my house.  
When I had just opened the door and about to walk upstairs the phone rang.  
"Hello, Miley here"  
No one said anything..all I heard was someone breathing on the other side of the line.  
"H-hello?"  
Still no one there..i started to get freaked out so I hang up.  
"Who was it?"  
"I don't know..all I heard was someone breathing"  
"Scary"  
"Yeah..now let's just go get my stuff..i don't feel like being here so much longer"  
"Yeah I understand"  
We walked up to my room,packed my stuff,walked downstairs,walked out and locked the door.  
Outside we saw an police car..i knew for the second I saw the police car that I knew what it was about. We walked up to the police car where there was standing two police officers.  
"Are you Miley Cyrus?  
"Yeah..thats me"  
"Could you come to the police station with us to talk about what happened to your mom and dad?"  
"I guess..but wait..they where in a car accident..not murdered" I was confused..and started to get scared.  
"That was what we thought but now it looks like your parents was murdered"  
"WHAT!?" My bag fell down to the ground and I braked down crying..

TO BE CONTINUED!!

**please** tell me if **you** liked it **:]**


End file.
